Princess perfect
by Mc style
Summary: On mal’s side she’s the bad guy but you haven’t heard audrey’s side to the story.
1. Intro

My life was ruined. My status.

My reputation . All down the drain. How, you ask? Well let me introduce myself. I'm princess Audrey daughter of aurora or more known as sleeping beauty. You see I was a whole different person until now. Ask anyone, I was the the sweetest, most beautiful, and kind princess in the entire kingdom of auradon. My mother and father taught me right, to not trust any evil that lies on the isle of the lost, and for years that isle has been closed off and we were safe. No evil could sneak of the island to do only anything I ever dreamed to happen in nightmares. Until now.


	2. Chapter 1 (07-02 00:19:27)

"Princess Audrey, wake up my dear" said my maid cosette. She's been taking care of me as long as I could remember. I rolled over to the other side of the bed to where cosette was standing. She motioned me to sit up and started stroking my hair with a light brush. My hair was just naturally put together. It's weird really, it was like my hair would choose if it was going to be wavy, or curly, my mom said her hair did the same thing due to her blessing of beauty at her christening. You know the christening where my mom was cursed by the unspeakable evil that lives on the island. Now we live better and happy lives, if my parents weren't always so busy my they What I achieved and we could maybe go back to the way things use to like sledding on the mountain.

(But I don't normally talk about that.)

"Your bath is ready, your favorite scent lavender Venilla honey. I'd hurry though your carriage to leave for prince Ben's castle is to arrive very soon."

Ben, my sweet little Benny boo is the only one who understands me and will listen to my problems. It's around the end of the summer so he's probably going to mention some things he has planned for the end of the school year.

After I was finished with my bath I opened the windows to let the summer sunshine in. And as expected to birds flew in my room and placed some small flowers in my hair. I wasn't mad though it's a family thing. Since the summer was coming to a close I decided to were something bright. So I went with a long bright yellow silk dress with pearls around the waist. And a baby pink sweater over the top. And I choose a pearl necklace and earrings to match. And topped it all of with some baby blue flats but my dress was long so no one would notice that it wasn't matching. I grabbed a light pink handbag and stuck my phone, extra accessories, and lip gloss in there.

I went to the carriage a just as I thought the weather was warm but still aproppriate to wear a sweater. Once we reached Ben's palace or will be his palace soon. Ben is set to be king this year and I'm so happy for him and Ben and I have been dating for two years, would this mean I'm set to be his queen too. Ben was standing at the steps before the castle with handsome and irresistible smile. I stepped out the carriage and ran to give Ben a big hug. Ben was the best boyfriend you could ask for handsome, respectful, and kind. He took my hand and we stepped inside the castle, we went straight to my favorite part of the castle the forgotten forest in the back the castle. That place was easily the most romantic place in the kingdom in my opinion, it was me and ben's safe spot. It was the same place we had our first kiss.

"Audrey" he said in he's princely tone.

"Yes Benny boo" I said poking he's nose.

"I haven't said this anyone so do you promise to keep this between you and me."

"Why Ben you don't trust me? Of course, lips closed."

"My parent asked for my first request as king. Just to, you know start practicing. So I was thinking. What if we let some the kids front the isle to come to auradon prep this year."

I couldn't believe my ears. Was he crazy! How long have I been gone!

"Ben"

"Like the evilest, just like a test so if they pass we could bring more in and we can change this separation and-"

"Ben!" I Said to loudly. But hello! I mean can he hear himself talking about letting the kids from the isle into auradon!

"Just hear me out" he said "like cruella de'vil, Jaffar, evil queen, and maleficent"

"Ben stop!" How dare he say that name in front of me.

"Are you insane! If your joking that is so

not cool!"

He just looked at me like he was upset.

"Look Ben I'll support you no matter what but I just don't think this is ok."

"Sorry if I offended you Audrey, maybe your right, maybe this isn't a good idea"

I never seen Ben this sad before. Did I just shut down he's first idea as king. Ugh I feel like the most horrible girlfriend in the world. I don't like to tell myself this but sometimes I feel like Ben and I are growing apart. But I know we're bf gf goals right... right.


	3. Princess perfect

Tomarrow is the first day back at auradon prep. I'm so excited to see my friends and see Ben again I haven't seen him since the argument we had, I try not to think about it though.

Then I remember I have to pick out my outfit. I walk over to my closet. It's about maybe the size of my room or moms room or somewhat in between. I need an outfit that will give a statement, a trendsetter.

I go though my lavenders my baby blues mint greens. Finally I found a pretty rose gold dress with floral prints on it with cute shoes to match, perfect.

The next day at school I immediately searched for Ben. Later I found him. We bummed into each other by the front offices. I hugged him as if my way of saying I'm sorry. He hugged back and everything felt right in the world.

"Hey can you help me introduce some new students." Ben asked.

"Of course benny boo!" I giggled.

But little did I know I wouldn't be giggling anymore.


	4. Chapter 3

We walked outside together to be greeted be the fairy godmother, sweet and bubbly as ever.

"Do you know who the new students are?"

I ask.

Ben and the fairy godmother gave each other a look but don't say anything.

A limousine drives up to the entrence, I'm just a curious a excited every second.

The driver opens the door and I gasp at seeing to boys falling out the car fighting each other. Another person steps out a girl with blue hair she twirls around as if she stepped in heaven. And finally the last girl step out the car as if already annoyed. She and I stare at each other for a second, she has a questionable dark sense of style and purple hair, and hard to forget green eyes. It took me a second to finally realize who these kids were and I have never been more upset. One of the boys who seemed quite cute but from what she just witnessed doesn't seem the type.

"Hello foxy the names jay"

I tried so hard not to cringe and just laughed it off.

Fairy godmother took over thank god. The rest of the kids introduced themselves the other boy had chocolate on he's hands causing me to wipe in on my cute sweater I just got. The girl with blue hair shook bens hand way to long for my liking. And you know who seemed to catch Bens attention a little to much.


End file.
